


you're at the polygon party

by MoonFucker (dearest_starboy)



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Doctor Who References, Ena's living space, F/F, Friendfiction, Good Place References, I call it 'Ena Island', I'm a very serious person :), Non-Human Humanoid Society, Post-Temptation Stairway, Smut, Tea Parties, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/MoonFucker
Summary: Ena tries to cheer up Moony.
Relationships: Ena/Moony (ENA)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a weird dream I had. 
> 
> Fair warning there's smut, but it's like. Weird.

Moony looked down. She wore Ena's clothes, with her new thinner, almost human-like body, it felt almost a little inappropriate to not wear anything to cover her octagons. She'll have to thank Ena for the pair. Although, it's not like her to thank Ena for anything.

So today Moony came to visit her accomplice, who was busy reorganizing cages.

"You look like a tadpooooole, little moooooon," Mr. Sun observes, looking away from the shaking cages, "I'll miss your froggy shaaaaape, you look like an insult to the niiiiiiight..."

"UGHH...!" Moony groans, "Why don't you talk about your prisoners? Thought you'd be spinning over hedges for having victims or something. Isn't that what stars do?"

Mr. Sun rotates in place, sighing dramatically as the piling amount of cages trembled in loud unison, "Yoooou hurt me sooooo...! I'm ooonly woooorried about your fraaaaaameeee!"

"Well. Worry about someone else's frame. Freak."

"Hm," Mr. Sun rotated around Moony, observing her through those sunny sunglasses, "yooooou knoooow, you look a loooot like the other taaaadpole! Your frieeeeend~"

"Ena?"

"Oooohhhh yes! I waaaant a little Enaaaa..."

She's had enough. Moony rolled her one eye and finally turned to the exit, "She's my friend. Not yours. Besides, your cages totally reek! She'd start throwing up in them even if she got caught by you in the maze."

Mr. Sun wailed, "You're aaaaaalways so cruuuuude!"

* * *

"Oh Moony!" Ena chirped enthusiastically, "You've been stuck in your place for a long time! I was getting a little worried you might've eaten coral and gotten sick again."

"Can't you knock next time?" Moony sighed, "I'm not exactly painting-perfect as you are right now."

"Nonsense!" Ena's other side hasn't turned back to its normal blue color, "You're just not used to being thin! Happens to the worst of us. In fact..." Ena clapped her hands, "I think I can help you!"

"No offense, but I doubt anything you can do will make me look any less ugly."

Ena tilts her head to the side, "Oh my. Oh me, oh my, my, my! It hurts me to see you so low in the humps!" She smiled brighter than ever, "let me tell you. I'll throw a party just for you! That way, you can feel better about yourself! What do you say?"

Moony was a little put-off. She's used to Ena's more blueish side to take over and blubber instead. But not today. Ena looks genuinely happy. Odd, yes. She can't argue though. At least Ena was being somewhat coherent.

"... Okay."

"I'm so glad to hear that!" She twirled around, "You're not normally so keen to go along with me! No disliking, though! I'll be on my way to make the place very....... Moony! Thin Moony! Or big! Everything Moony!" As quickly as Ena was to speak, she quickly left, still twirling away out the exit and collapsing down the stairway to your space.

Oh, Ena.

* * *

To be fair, Moony had never seen Ena's Island. It's not much of a stretch, it's like her living space, except more deserted and seemingly larger.

A castle, almost. It begs the question of what Ena even does with all that space.

Moony knocked on the entrance of the yellow and blue swirled space. It opens, a mist pours out as well as light. Bright enough to make Moony turn away and walk out. But it's a long way back. There's only one way now.

And stepping inside makes those diamond eyes of hers go wide. "No, way!"

Along with the yellow and blues, an almost royal purple could be seen in the furniture Ena had. That wasn't the only thing that made her reel back a little, however.

How in the wave of vapor could there be so many Enas' in one place?!

Blues, yellows, greys, oranges, and greens, there was a whole prism of colorful Enas' here!

"Moony?" The familiar yellow Ena called out.

A sobbing blue Ena holding a book sniffled before speaking through hiccups, "M-M-Mooooonyyyy...!"

"Oo?" Another, seemingly light blue and hot pink Ena hummed in confusion. Before Moony realized it, almost all the Enas' within sight were looking at her.

Moony tsks before looking down, "Yeah? It's me. I came."

"You came a little too unlate, indeed..." The yellow Ena waved over at the others to keep working, "Don't mind the others, we've worked a great system right around now."

"So many different colors..."

"Let's not bore with the scale, what matters is that you're here! Come, come! There is so much to do!" Ena grabbed Moony by the hand and pulls her away. Pushing past other Enas', the two finally made it over to something. It was shiny but didn't reflect anything else but the blob of light, "Here we are. Let's see what we can do to make you a little bit happier! Whoop, whoop!" Ena kicks over the nearby cube. She tries to kick it in other directions, "No need to look! This will open! Someday, anytime, now..."

Another Ena, all blue with longer hair, held out a teacup, which Moony awkwardly took. "Hewwo... Sowwy..." The Blue Ena sniffled, "We onwy have antimattew today... I fowgot to get some new dwinks yestewdayyyy..." Blue Ena held out a teapot, "I'm sowwy, I can't do anything wight..." She pours dark liquid into the cup to the brim, it almost spills over. There was the blabbering Ena that Moony remembers.

"Don't worry about it..." Moony mutters, sipping her antimatter.

"Come here, BluEna," Ena beckons over the other, "I can't quite seem to open this!" And she also just kicks the cube. BluEna starts sobbing as both Enas start continuously and aggressively, kick the cube that seemingly didn't budge.

The antimatter isn't that bad. Could use some rock flavoring, though.

"Heyyy! Somebody come get DragEna, she's setting the greens on fire!" A female sounding Ena whines, Moony turns to see a red and light pink Ena dropping her tray of rocks trying to chase the less humanoid-looking Ena scrambling around on all fours and breathing little fire.

"We're a little busy right now, ValentEna!"

"You won't be busy for long! Looook!!!" ValentEna screams before Moony realizes DragEna was running into her with no signs of slowing down.

* * *

Moony was left in another room, she makes her way to what she assumes was the exit, but only peeks through the crack on the door and listens in to what sounds to be yelling.

Oof. Someone sounds angry.

"Can someEna please tell me who thought it was a good idea to release DragEna? I won't get mad, I would just like to know."

"Aren't you incapable of getting mad at us though?" A bored-sounding Ena asked. She wore some drip.

"That can change merely instant if we continue to do even worse than we already are!" Ena clears her throat, which you're fully aware she doesn't even have a neck for that but whatever, "you all understand the circumstances of my wish, now unless you all want to go back to tearing up our singular physical self, I'd recommend you all go back to work! No more usual conspiracies without my say-so! We need to be normal!"

BluEna meekly walked over to Ena's side, "B-But, we can't do that...! We're not made to be nowmal! We'we all going to turn into cwowns...! I don't wike cwowns!!"

Ena grabs BluEna's hands, "There, there. No need to be squeamish! You and I were made to work together! Now, let's go clean up this place before Moony wakes up! She's our special guest after all!"

Normal, huh?

Moony sighs and closes the door. Guess she's just stuck here until one of those Enas' come by to check up on her.

"Man. I hate waiting around here like a dog," She mutters to herself, sitting down beside the door, "if you get what I'm sayin'? Hoho~" She jokes to herself.

"Hahaha!" A burst of sudden glitched laughter beside her broke out, "what's wrong with you? That was horrendous, hahaha!" Moony was quick to scoot away from the Ena she hadn't realized was in the same room as her.

"Ena?!"

"Oh, hello!" The red and pink Ena made a heart sign with her hands, "ValentEna for you! It's so good to be in your presence again!" That's the same Ena that tried to warn her of that dragon Ena! What was she doing here? ValentEna sighed, "You know... I've always wanted to know where 'Moony' was! You're just thinner than I've been remembering. But this is even better!" 

"Well, what's else do you got to say to me?"

"No need to rush. We have so much time, you could call me a doctor!" ValentEna walked over to a nearby bookcase, looking around awkwardly to find something. Begrudgingly, Moony followed along. Does Ena really read half of the things in this case?

ValentEna held up a fat, 3D book, "Your friendfiction!"

"... What's that?"

"You wrote this story about me and you. Well, it was mostly unfinished," She opened up the book and flipped a few pages over, "I finished the rest for you since you didn't seem bothered to keep continuing. It left me many hours of fun, fun, fun!"

"What's it say?"

"We went to a beach to find a big tasty peach! I wrote that we went to celebrate afterward so we went to play in your space and did fun festivities of pleasing each other with what we could."

"W-What?" Moony's flustered face simply make ValentEna smile more mischievously.

She flipped a page over, "Didn't you know? In frames like mine and similar to some, we find it easier to please ourselves than others." To be fair, Moony had never thought about that. She's seen what goes on in mazes and in festive events. Although she could never pay too much attention. She wonders why, now.

"Would you like me to show you? Your frame now is perfect to see what makes you spin!"

Oh. Oh. What is this gross feeling?

"As if! That... Scares me..."

"I'll be gentle, friend's honor!" ValentEna salutes, closing the book in the meantime.

Will it hurt? Hopefully not. She won't know unless she gives it a try. "Fiiiine. But don't run your mouth about this to anyone!"

ValentEna drops the book, only for the book to float away into non-existence, "Wonderful! Let me prepare our spot!"

* * *

"Is this really needed? Why can't we just do it on the ground?"

"I need you to be comfortable. It's difficult with a body akin to yours and mine. Besides, this will help you!" ValentEna smiled an almost hungry smile, "no need to worry, I'll do all the work, so act like a mannequin if it helps." Her blocky red hand moved carefully to undo Moony's skirt, and with the more smoother hand, she carefully stroked Moony's thighs. It makes the moon girl gasp, that feels so weird! And yet, it wasn't bad at all...

The rosy Ena giggles, "Like it so far?"

"Yes," Moony sighs, "I really do. Keep going."

One hand went up to Moony's chest, the other around her legs. It's almost pampering, seeing how delicate this Ena was being. Ena was normally unpredictable and spontaneous, but this one was different. The feeling of having her chest played with was also pleasing. There are only so many spots on her body that seem to be to most pleasurable, and this Ena was keen to find them all.

Moony gasps, but her loudest was when she felt a light stroke around where the area between her legs was.

"E-Ena..."

"Shh." The Ena strokes again, rougher this time, "You look very cute when you blush." That comment only makes Moony whine.

ValentEna finally lets go of Moony's chest and places it on her hips to keep her from trying to thrust her hips into the sensation.

Building up a feeling inside, Moony trembles as she feels like something is going to tip over. Like an ocean code cow being tipped for simply existing.

"I'm... Something's happening...!"

ValentEna could only give a semblance of a kiss on Moony's face, "You'll be fine, just wait. You just need to wait..."

Like a snapping of mannequin legs, Moony let out a loud cry as wave after wave of blissful code shot right through her frame. She felt herself almost glitch out.

"Ahh, what a wonderful sight!" ValentEna put Moony's clothes back on her now limp form, carefully giving one last kiss before finally straightening out her own clothes, "I really must go now, I wouldn't want to be considered suspiciously gone for a while~ Don't forget me!" ValentEna made the heart shape with her hands again, before finally leaving the room.

That surely was. Done. Something sudden, too. Too lazy to get up now, Moony rolls a bit to one side before finally deciding to take a nap.


	2. 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000111 01110111 01101111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take me to the moon  
> And let me sing among the stars  
> Let me see what you look like  
> Between my heptagon thighs
> 
> *hits you with the horny hammer*
> 
> Moony fucks an Ena this time, unlike the other way around, ok bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft colored Ena's are my passion I guess. I had a bit of fun with this one, but I did have something darker here from the first draft.  
> I'm not gonna make it dark! Maybe when I write something less... Raunchy, will I go down that road. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

She was still in here.

What bother, there was nothing of worth to do here! Moony has already slept enough (at least, she thinks she has) so why has nobody come by to get her yet? At this point she's too impatient to just wait around any longer than a subway, so she finally gets up.

Looking at the prepped area ValentEna made to make Moony comfortable made her blush. She was surprised... This Ena was careful, despite the complaint. Yet, man, oh man, who would've known her own friend, at least in some way, likened her more like stars and comets liken other and each? She wasn't really sure if the now yellow-colored gal felt that way _herself_. All these Enas' were clearly different from her own friend. Even if they all share her frame and name.

Moony brushes a bit of moon dirt off of herself before finally walking over to the door she earlier saw out of. It's just other Enas' doing their usually usual activities, a few scurrying around like rushing ticking tocking hares, one whining while another fell over and stopped moving. No wait, she moved. She's just clearly exhausted. "Yarrrr can't shanty the sea on the grrround!" A harsh feminine voice announced, "take a rrrest on yarrrr feet and get a lay on!"

The lavender Ena sobbed, distorted crying could be heard as other Enas' continue to walk around, over, and on her. With this, the door opened more, successfully tempting Moony to finally leave the room. 

She kneeled down to the fallen Ena. Maybe she was different from the blue one? Moony remembers the first and few rare occasions where she'd attempt to comfort Ena when her blue side started making oceans of tears and static puke, and they never end on the most positive books. She didn't understand it at first, but realized eventually, she just found what Moony tried to do as pity. That blue side of her simply didn't like to be pitied.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The distorted masculine voice spoke, "I can't help but stay down..." She looked up in sad fondness at the helping hand of the moon girl. She grabs the hand and is quickly pulled up with strength she was not suspecting.

"There we go," She settled the Ena on her feet, "I know from personal experience, being stepped is a real... Downer."

"... Oh my..." This Ena's diamond eyes were wide, pupils shapes of constantly changing shape, "Your beauty is like a painting, but even a painting cannot be like your frame..."

Moony felt her face heat up at that comment. Ena had never said anything like that to her before. So... Flattering. "I- Thank you? I didn't think you were capable of honeying your lips that much...!"

"My words are truer than you and I!" The Ena bow, "it is so great to be in your presence! Can we being tied together by the rings of Saturn? 

A few Enas' were stopping to watch. Moony nervously looked away, "U-Uh, I should probably get going to find my friend. Thank you, but... I maybe later."

The lavender Ena simply nodded, "I can see. I am not worthy of being near such beauty, either way. Carry on, then!"

Moony hurried off, walking down the halls of the quick recovering of Ena traffic. She clearly stood out from the rest, being taller than her shortcake of a friend would have that effect. She saw walls of royal purple, a checkerboard of vibrant blue and black floors, with hung paintings of Ena herself. Moony couldn't help but continuously stare at the paintings.

They all look like they stared down to watch Moony specifically.

_You're a gift. But I am nothing compared to you._

"Ena?" She stopped, looking around. That was the voice of her friend, nothing wavering it to be someone else entirely. But all she did was make other Ena's continue to walk around her, paying no mind.

It wasn't her friend. Now that she thinks about it, it almost didn't sound like her at all. 

"Moony!" 

Now that sounded like her friend.

"Ena!" Moony ran to meet her friend among the traffic, of other prisms of Enas', bumping and launching a few in the air, leaving an empty space in her wake, "Where were you?"

"Where was I? Where were you?" Ena chuckled, "At least you found me! Who knows what would've happened if you ended up in a puddle. Now let's go back for a redo, restart of that party! It's your day!"

* * *

The Lapis table was quite big, so the only compromise was to sit together side by side.

BluEna sticking around seems the make Ena unhappy herself, despite the clear sight of her trying to hint the other to leave. And yet she's simply not letting down. "Oh, Moony. BluEna and I sincerely couldn't get the thing open. It was a surprise, but it refuses to open."

"You got me a gift?"

"Not a gift. You're the gift!" Ena smiles, "it's a surprise. Is it expected? You won't know until you see it."

Moony sips on her cup of anti-matter, "How can it be a surprise when it never comes? That's kind of a false label."

"Like idols, we cannot say it is false just yet. But worry less, I've got others to handle that problem for us!" Ena twirls her fingers in the air, "so, what would you like to do while we cook our menus?

"I wanna watch a movie," BluEna muttered. Ena seemed completely surprised but simply shook her head.

Moony took a deep breath, standing up, "I agree with her. I want to be entertained." She grabs a turron and drops it in her drink.

"... I can arrange that. This might take a while, however, are you willing to wait a millimeter?"

"I've been waiting a yard when I was stuck in that room! Of course, _I_ can wait."

"Very well then! You speak true, spiteful words! I'll see you among broken legs upon the stage, then." Ena got up and left, this time with BluEna still following her better half.

.........

Fishing out her turron, Moony nibbles on her treat.

"The walls talk, you know," The earlier, lavender Ena's head poked out the entrance corner, "You're... Filthy."

Moony spilled her drink, "... So what? Are you going to hate me?"

"Not at all!" The Ena shook her head violently enough it started spinning around. She holds her head back in place after getting a little dizzy, "Oof! I just wish it was _me_ that could've been pleased, that heartsy rat doesn't squeak the other way when she leads her own crew."

There was a loud silence in the air. Moony places her treat on her plate and gets up from her seat, "Okay."

"Eh?"

"Well, if you want to be pleased, I'm side to side for it."

"You're serious?!"

Moony rolled her eye, "I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't. Besides, I don't think I can really ask Ena herself for a mouth trick."

"... O-Okay! Where do we- Oof!" The Ena was pushed into Moony's seat, quickly scooted into the table enough for the table's material to drape over her legs, "What on worm were you thinking?"

Moony simply shushed before going under the table. The material successfully hid Moony well, she moved the material as well as the Ena's skirt to finally meet with her prize. "Gotta make sure no one else sees us, right?"

"Yes- but- O-Ooohhhaaa...!!" Lavender Ena quickly put her hand over her mouth, "not too rough, we don't do these kind of things..."

She stroked Ena a little too roughly. If she's not on board with that, fair enough. Different Enas' got different likes. She traces her fingers along her less blocky part, quietly enjoying the reaction of scandalous surprise.

"Mrr... M-Moony..." 

She tries to rub the Ena again, less harshly, almost like little rubs to give a tired kitten. It's a smooth area. Sensitive, by the way her body tenses up from the light touch. An idea crept up on her.

It's hard to see her own tongue, but it was too good of an opportunity to _not_ not do. And the loud whimper was enough to tell her. 

"Ah- Haha... Cheese and rice... P-Please don't stop- Moony-"

Said girl laps up the Ena's spot, occasionally giving a soft suck to make her bite back a howl. The moon girl would be lying if she said this wasn't alluring.

Her own hand ran past her skirt... The skirt her friend had given her, and gently apply pressure to her own spot. 

God. That felt too good.

It was like the Ena's own release electrocuted the other, Moony moans against her friend as her bliss was quickly ripping her in and out. And by the looks of it, the girl above her had her own moment. She sat slumped in her seat trying to catch her breath.

"... S-Such an honor to be graced by you..."

Moony collapsed on the ground. Despite the slight discomfort, it was better than trying to sit down.

As all good things end, the dues come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way past my normal sleeping schedule. I'll do corrections in due time.
> 
> This miggght be my last chapter of this kind of stuff specifically. I'm going to make other ENA fics, but I would rather write something more serious. Who knows, I might finish the third chapter someday!

**Author's Note:**

> Moony is kinda an asshole in canon, I'm aware lol. I'd have a feeling there'd be at least somewhat of a change since Ena clearly did in Temptation Stairway.
> 
> I miiiight make more fics like this. Maybe.


End file.
